Haunted
by twilghtsmylif
Summary: During NM. Edward has left Bella haunted. This is how she deals with it. Song fic


**Unfortunately this story belongs to ****Stephenie Meyer. The song belongs to Taylor Swift and whoever wrote it.**

Bella sighed as she started to clean the house. It had been months since the Cul. No wait she couldn't even think their names. It hurt too much. Every time someone mentioned them she felt like she was being stabbed a hundred times in the heart. Tears streamed down her face before she could stop them. She need a distraction she suddenly though. Before she could stop her had was turning the dial on the radio. She flickered through the channels before she found a good music channel. Finally she had a distraction she thought as she carried on cleaning the house.

A few hours later the house was spot less. She made her way towards the kitchen. On her way an odd tune coming from the radio stopped her. It sounded comforting and creepy at the same time. Stopping for a brief moment she let the music take over her and just listened. A soft voice soon started singing with the tune and this time Bella couldn't stop the tears.

**You and I walk a fragile line****I have known it all this time****but I never thought I'd live to see it break.** That was just like her and the Cullen's. She knew there was always a risk of becoming one of their dinners she just never thought that it would happen.**  
****It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet****and I can't trust anything now****and it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake. **Edward just suddenly upped and left leaving her in a zombie like state. All of the family had gone with him without saying goodbye. Everyone she had loved left her-apart from Charlie of course. She knew she would never be able to love again in the same way. **  
****Oh, I'm holding my breath****won't lose you again****something's made your eyes go cold.** That day in the forest, she knew that one of her biggest fears was coming true. That he was breaking up with her. Yet she never expected his eyes to turn as cold as they did. She wasn't expecting him to dump her like yesterdays trash. **  
****Come on, come on, don't leave me like this****I thought I had you figured out****Something's gone terribly wrong****You're all I wanted.** She really couldn't believe he had left. All her life she said she would never fall in love. Then she did and realized just how much she wanted everything her offered her.**  
****Come on, come on, don't leave me like this****I thought I had you figured out****Can't breathe whenever you're gone****Can't turn back now, I'm haunted.** It was true no matter what she would never forget them. They would always be in the back of her mind. As if she would ever forget Vampires.**  
****Stood there and watched you walk away****From everything we had****But I still mean every word I said to you. ** She did still mean everything. She still was madly in love with Edward Cullen and there was nothing she could do about it.**  
****He would try to take away my pain****and he just might make me smile****but the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead.** Jake her personal sun. No matter how much she tried she would always be wishing he Cullen. She didn't care which one-even Rosalie- she just wanted them back. She knew she would give everything up for them even Jake. **Oh, I'm holding my breath****won't see you again****something keeps me holding on to nothing.** There was always that hope she would see them again. She would never give up hoping for their return.C**ome on, come on, don't leave me like this****I thought I had you figured out****Something's gone terribly wrong****You're all I wanted.** Edward. Stupid Edward who thought she would leave him for someone else. Just looked how that turned out. He had left her in the middle of the forest.**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this****I thought I had you figured out****Can't breathe whenever you're gone****Can't turn back now, I'm haunted****.** For once in her life she thought she was accepted for who she was. Now she could barely live her life without them. She wouldn't eat, sleep, and drink. Half the time she wouldn't remember to breath. **I know, I know****I just know****You're not gone****You can't be gone, no****  
****Come on, come on, don't leave me like this****I thought I had you figured out****Something's gone terribly wrong****Won't finish what you started****  
****Come on, come on, don't leave me like this****I thought I had you figured out****Can't breathe whenever you're gone****Can't go back, I'm haunted****  
****You and I walk a fragile line****I have known it all this time****Never ever thought I'd see it break****Never thought I'd see it.**

Bella quickly dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. She quickly made a note of the name of the song and who sang it (Haunted by Taylor Swift). If she never heard that song again it would be way too soon. All of the emotions she had bottled up about Jake and the Cullen's especial Edward hit her at once. She walked towards the radio and turned it off. It had been a great distraction for a few hours now the depression had come again. Once again Bella Swan was back to her own personal hell.


End file.
